1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a joint channel and frequency offset estimation apparatus and method based on a Multi-Band-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MB-OFDM) system, and, more particularly, to a joint channel and frequency offset estimation apparatus and method based on an MB-OFDM system, which perform autocorrelation on the results of channel estimation in the MB-OFDM system, thus estimating even a frequency offset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a digital modulation scheme, which multiplexes a high-speed transmission signal using a plurality of orthogonal narrow-band carriers, and is configured to divide a data stream having a high transfer rate into data streams, each having a low transfer rate, and to simultaneously transmit the data streams using a plurality of sub-carriers.
That is, OFDM is a digital modulation scheme for dividing high-speed data into a plurality of sub-carriers, in which respective carriers are orthogonal to each other, and for transmitting the sub-carriers, and is thus suitable for fast data transmission because of the characteristics thereof robust to Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI) attributable to a multi-path channel.
In this case, a Multi-Band (MB)-OFDM system is characterized in that it can transmit symbols according to a predetermined frequency hopping pattern in two or three sub-bands on the basis of the OFDM, can realize a high transfer rate, and can eliminate inter-symbol interference using a Cyclic Prefix (CP).
Further, a process in which a transmission device and a reception device modulate or demodulate a plurality of carriers causes the same results that are obtained when an Inverse Discrete Fourier Transform (IDFT) and a DFT are performed. Such a process can be realized at high speed using both Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) and FFT.
Furthermore, respective piconets are assigned relative temporal sequences required to occupy specific sub-bands, that is, unique different Time Frequency (TF) codes, so as to transmit data, and are configured to transmit OFDM symbols using the specific sub-bands in a given frequency band on the basis of frequency hopping patterns corresponding to the TF codes.
Therefore, unlike a typical OFDM system, an MB-OFDM system adopts a scheme for transmitting OFDM symbols through multi-band frequency hopping, and has a structure of assigning different sub-band hopping patterns in a specific frequency band to respective piconets due to unique TF codes, so that efficient synchronization is required in consideration of the scheme and the structure.
Further, a Physical Layer Convergence Procedure (PLCP) preamble for synchronization, provided by the technical specifications of the MB-OFDM system, is composed of a total of 30 OFDM symbols. In detail, the PLCP preamble can be divided into three parts, that is, 21 symbols for Packet Synchronization (PS) sequence, 3 symbols for Frame Synchronization (FS) sequence, and 6 symbols for Channel Estimation (CE) sequence.
Moreover, the OFDM system realizes high bandwidth efficiency because orthogonality is maintained between sub-carriers, and has characteristics robust to frequency-selective fading channels because each sub-channel can compensate for distortion attributable to channels using a simple single-tap equalizer. Further, the OFDM system can easily solve the problem of series Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI) using a Cyclic Prefix (CP).
However, when orthogonality between sub-carriers is destroyed due to phase noise and frequency offsets, Inter-Carrier Interference (ICI) is caused, thus greatly degrading the performance of the system.
The cause of such performance degradation may include a carrier frequency offset that causes Inter-Channel Interference (ICI) due to data symbol cyclic shift attributable to Doppler frequency and the error of an oscillator in a reception stage, and a sampling frequency offset that causes ICI due to the destruction of orthogonality between sub-carriers attributable to the error between the sampling frequencies of the Digital to Analog Converter (DAC) of a transmission stage and the Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) of the reception stage, and causes the loss of Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) attributable to the attenuation of signal amplitude and the phase rotation of data symbols.
In particular, since the MB-OFDM system uses an ultra-high sampling frequency of 528 MHz, it is relatively sensitive to the influence of a sampling frequency offset, compared to conventional wireless communication systems, and thus the precise estimation and compensation of the sampling frequency offset are required.
In order to efficiently estimate the OFDM carrier and sampling frequency offsets, a method of jointly estimating carrier and sampling frequency offsets through the comparison of phases in a frequency domain using training symbols has been proposed.
However, such a method is problematic in that it is somewhat inefficient because the use of training symbols having a special structure must be additionally considered, and, in particular, it is not suitable for technical specifications, such as unique time-related parameters and frequency operating schemes of an MB-OFDM Ultra Wide-Band (UWB) system.